DE102013202661 discloses a torque transmission device which is arranged in a drive train of a motor vehicle, is arranged operatively between an input side and an output side and comprises a torque converter, which has a casing, in which a pump, a turbine and a lockup clutch for transmitting a torque between the input side and the output side are arranged, wherein the lockup clutch has an axially movable actuating element designed as a turbine for actuating the lockup clutch.